A song to yearn
by Merakii
Summary: Upon visiting her mother's grave for her death anniversary, Lucy encounters an unlikely visitor in her old home. He tells her that she can never see Fairy Tail again, especially Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke.

Smoke engulfed the sky, blocking out the sun. Dark shadows from the clouds covered the dusty ground. Everything was destroyed. Buildings, roads, rocks, mountains, all were but a bit of dust hugging the ground. The town that was once name Magnolia was disintegrated. All the residents' corpses were spread about the area. Even the corpses of the great Fairy Tail mages laid beneath layers of dust. Yet, flying above them wasn't a bird or debris, but a flag. A flag on a metal rod, hardly holding its weight. A flag that means don't give up, believe in yourself, be happy, stand tall, Together. A flag no other than the one wearing the insignia of the guild which it flies over, Fairy Tail.

Even in death, Fairy Tail stands tall together as comrades. Just as Mavis says, "Comrades isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... and I, too, will lean on you as well. There will be painful times... sad times... I'll be with you through thick and thin... You are never alone... The hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the night sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow. Now, let us take a stroll... to the melody from the song of the fairies..".

Death is just another obstacle, another mission to overcome. No matter the size of such an obstacle, Fairy Tails spirit lives, the journey will never end.

I know this within my heart that our souls are together and will stay together. That's what lets me know that everything would still be okay. Its a reason I can watch this destruction and still be able to hold my ground.

but do you want to know what hurts me the most about these dreams?

Its when I see, beside our flag that flows in the wind, a long white scarf stretched across the ground. With no dirt, no dust, but a scarf with no owner, no one to keep their neck warm. Its but a lone scarf that is much more than just a scarf but a sign of hope.

That hope which wins every battle, that gives you a reason to smile.

This is a future that will happen, I know it. But if there is a chance to change the future, i'm taking that chance. Even is that chance is slender, I won't give up. ill fight to til the bitter end and there is no way i will lose. My friends are the reason I am the person I am today. That's why i'll keep fighting, for my friends.

And maybe, just maybe, that lone white scarf will still have a neck to keep warm..

Maybe.

* * *

Rays of sunlight filled the small apartment which Lucy laid warm in her bed. The nostalgic feeling of waking up in the morning to see Fairy Tail in the morning made her smile. It had been a year since she has been in Magnolia. Since becoming a reporter she had no reason to return, Fairy Tail was no longer in action. Sitting up in her bed, Lucy rubbed her temple, remembering the constant dreams. They seemed too real and have occurred too many times to be a coincidence. Something was going to happen, she knew it. Once while returning to magnolia, Lucy wanted to tell everyone about these dreams. Although it gave her an uneasy feeling, she felt she couldn't jump to conclusions. Fairy Tail was just beginning to reunite, she couldn't worry them over just a dream.

Before Natsu had a chance to barge into her home, Lucy left her warm bed to wash. Stepping into the hot bath, Lucy had began to let her mind wander. It was her mother's death anniversary, July 7th. She hoped to be able to return to the Heartfilia estate to properly honor her mother. It has been a way overdue visit and it only felt right if she went to see her. Fairy Tail was still being united so there were no jobs and she had enough money to take a few day vacation. Besides, Lucy had given Eriza her map of everyone's location. They would be too busy with research so they wouldn't notice and she was sure they were capable to taking care of themselves. Lucy's mind quickly traveled to seeing everyone get into a big brawl and destroy everything near by. Knowing them, it wasn't impossible.

Lucy made her way to her bedroom to get changed. She picked out a dress the sorcerer magazine agency had given her when she used to model. It was a simple white dress that she wore with brown boots. Nothing special, but she actually had a chance to wear something nicer for a change. By the time she was done and packed for her trip it was almost noon and the train would leave in a hour. Without time to wish everyone goodbye, Lucy just wrote a note and left it on her desk. Knowing Natsu, he would break and see it while searching for her.

Grabbing her keys and whip, Lucy bolted out of the door. While buckling her belt around her waist, Lucy ran towards the train station. Taking a car or carriage would cost too much money. She only had enough for this trip and rent. She would have to submit a new report in order to get a paycheck, who knows how long it would be until she found a story. After what happened at the grand magic games this year, everyone knew the return of Fairy Tail. Every report out there would be trying to get information on their big return. If she were to get a good paycheck, she would have to find something really interesting.

Lucy sighed, knowing how much work she had to do after she returned home. Finally, she had reached the train station and made her way inside.

Time skip to Heartfilia Estate

Lucy felt the air get cool as the sun began to set below the mountains. The sky was a warm orange, light enough to still visit her mothers grave. She had forgotten how long the train ride was, but she was thankful she made in time.

Beside her mother's grave was her father's. He had requested to be buried next to his wife, beside her forever.

Lucy smiled at her mothers grave and began to tell everything about Fairy Tails revival. How Natsu and everyone had gotten so much stronger. Lucy felt like no match for any of them. As she talked, Lucy noticed a small flower rested at the foot of her mothers grave. No one other than Lucy would come to the graves, or so she thought. Looking around in hopes to see any of her old service men, Lucy wandered towards the estate. If they were here, then they may have a place for her to sleep. Lucy hadn't expected the trip to be as long as if was, it was too late to walk to the nearest Inn.

Upon approaching the mansion entrance, Lucy noticed that the doors were cracked open. Every light inside was off and she knew that the locks were enforced. No would of been able to pick the locks or use magic unless they had a key. Plus, there were no signs or forced entry.

Clutching onto her keys, Lucy crept into her old home. Dust and cobwebs hugged the walls and light fixtures. Still, cold air slowly filled Lucy's lungs, fearing to be heard. There was no clue who would be inside. It couldn't of been an old house keeper since no one was aloud inside of the mansion. Now the house belongs to the bank and all keys were confiscated.

In front of her fathers old office, Lucy pushed opened the tall wooden doors. They too had been opened and it was the only room anyone would be interested in. Walking further inside, she saw that no one was there. Only the tall bookcases filled with books and dust and her fathers desk were inside. It was odd not seeing her father behind the desk. It was where he would sit for most of his life, doing paper work. Now it sat, collecting dust, with no one to sit behind it. Lucy approached the desk and saw a small flower sitting on top of the dusty surface. It was the same flower which laid on her mothers grave.

"I am glad you could make it".


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was nearly at the sky's peak. People had already filled the streets, spreading the rumors of Fairy Tails return. Whispers passed a long that many of the members had joined the counsel and others have completely disappeared. No one knew if things were going to ever get back to the way they used to be. Ever since Fairy Tail had disbanded, Magnolia had been quiet, very quiet it seemed. The frequent roars and laughter from the frivolous guild was something that completed the town. Now it is as ordinary and quiet as any other.

Some of the towns people had already noticed a few of the guild members passing through. Everyone seemed delighted to see familiar faces. Maybe things were going to return to the way they used to be. Or so the town began to believe. Eriza had already began forming networks and missions to find everyone. Lucy had already done the bulk of the search, all that needed to be done was to contact them. Of course, there were some who were still missing. Some were easy, being apart of another guild and such.

It was almost time for everyone to meet up to discus their next move. Everyone was already inside the guild, waiting. Eriza and Gray were already hovered over the large map, pins on everyone's location. Wendy and Juvia sat watching. Juvia, though, had only eyes for Gray, whose shirt was already off. Of course Natsu was late as ever, over sleeping they thought. Yet it was odd to see that Lucy was late. Really late. Everyone didn't want to begin until both had joined them. It would be better if Lucy was there to inform them of her research over the past year. It was just last week they had finally returned to Magnolia. This was their first time really getting to look at the map.

Creaking of the guild door swung open, allowing light to sweep inside. The windows had fabric on them and some were boarded since it had been abandoned. Because of that, little light came inside. Natsu let the door shut behind him before he walked to the table with Happy. No one was upset he was late, it was only planning after all. Although Natsu could see they were disappointed to see that Lucy was not behind them.

"As glad as I am to see that you made it, I was hoping that Lucy would be with you..." Eriza sighed.

"...I thought she was with you..." Natsu yawned caused by a recent nap.

"Is she still sleeping?" Wendy began to find a reason why their blonde friends had yet to join them.

"Maybe she went Fishing!" Happy drooled, wishing for his own gourmet fish.

Eriza shook her head. "If she were to go anywhere, she would of told us. Especially if it meant skipping this meeting...Lets check her house, for a start..."

It didn't take the group long to make it to the apartment. Her window was open and her curtains swayed from the outside wind. Inviting themselves in, they could tell that Lucy was not home. Every light was shut of and the apartment was completely silent. Everyone started to search the house for any hints, but of course curiosity always got the best of them. Natsu and happy though, invited themselves to her kitchen.

"Everyone!" Wendy called out, with a small slip of paper in her hand.

Handing it to Eriza, Wendy waited for her to read.

"She said she left for her old estate...why would she go back there?" she wondered.

"It's July already?" Gray said, glancing at the note. "Ain't today when her mother passed away? She must have wanted to see her parents since she has been away for so long..."

"You think its okay for her to be alone?" Carla asked the group of mages.

"We should accompany her!" Wendy suggested. "I bet she would be happy to see us!"

Everyone had agreed to take the long ride to the Heartfilia estate. Despite the fact that they would arrive so late. Just one minute flew by once the train started to move and Natsu was already leaning out of the window. Windy tried to treat his nausea, in vain. Almost the intire ride there, Natsu was complaining about the ride. Saying that he would never ride a train again. Everyone made small talk about their year apart. How Wendy and Carla joined Lamia Scale and everyone's mission's to make ends meet. The old guild mates were laughing and talking like they were never separated. Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Tail, nothing will ever change. Fairy Tail was something more than just their guild name, it was a bond, a permanent stamp. Had things truly changed?

The long train ride seemed like minutes and they were already facing the Heartfilia estate. It was dark out and the moon shone of the cobblestone road to the large mansion. Fireflies danced to the sounds of crickets over the beautiful flower gardens. Everyone had wondered if she had already gone to a hotel in the next town. Yet it was too late for her to of walked back to the train station. It was even later for them to find a place to stay and Natsu was still recovering from the train ride there. Upon walking to Lucy's mothers grave marker, as well as her fathers, they noticed a small flower sitting below it.

"oi!" Natsu called their attention. "Its open..." Gestured to the mansion and made his way inside. It was completely dark inside. The air reeked of dust and abandonment. No lights were on, even the power had been shut off. Natsu used his flames as a flashlight to help guide them. Through out the mansion, many of the old photos were taken off the walls and furniture was covered with dusty white sheets.

"Are you sure she is here?" Wendy asked, peeping into an empty room.

"The door was open, might as well check... and if not we can stay here for the night..." Eriza told her.

Wendy shivered at the mention of sleeping in such a creepy place. Cobwebs hung from the walls and ceiling, there were even spiders and other bugs lurking about the long hallways.

Approaching the large double doors of the large office, Natsu noticed the doors to had been opened. A small hint of light squeezed through the doors from the moonlight shining in. A soft whisper echoed from the other side, familiar and warming. Pushing on the door, the voice became louder for everyone else to hear.

 _"When I'm alone in this cold night, I think about no one else but you. It's still too painful for my heart to bid goodbye, so I suppress my longings for you and go to sleep. Through the same repeating days, I was healed by your smile countless times. Because I want to see you, I think of excuses, and although I don't want to bid goodbye, I think about the end...Let's make a promise, that on our path from this point on, we would always be smiling. Your voice... Your arms... The days when we cannot meet.."_

Natsu stared into the room, listening to the song floating in the cold air. The other stood behind him, in awe. A silhouette stood, looking out the windows at the bright moon in the dark night sky. The silhouette turned and faced the door. Natsu's flame grew brighter and highlighted the blonde hair of their fellow guild member. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. No one had words to exchange. Even Lucy could do nothing but let them look at her.

Black markings covered her pale skin and her eyes were no longer a warm chocolate brown. Now they were a bright red and cold. She was not surprised to see her friends. It seemed she expected it more than not. They were members of Fairy Tail after all, going around, doing as they please. Always barging into her home. Lucy laughed, knowing it was just like them. Her laugh threw everyone off, who were not so high spirited.

"I'm sorry..." she said, trying to hid her smiled. "This is hardly the time to be laughing, but I can't help it! You guys haven't changed at all!"

"What happened to you!?" Natsu asked her sternly. He knew something was wrong, very wrong.

Lucy's smiled faded away and she looked down at the markings on her body.

"I have always wondered why my mother had died at such a young age, my father never would tell me..." she sighed, leaning on the large windows. "She was strong, a powerful and kind mage...I knew so little about her because my father sheltered me from everything, but now I have come to realize the truth...Now that I know the truth, it saddens me to know I can't go back."

"Well we can stay and help you work things out like always!" Happy said, trying to sheer her up.

Lucy glared his way with her piercing red eyes. He stepped back and let her cool down. She was obviously bothered by something, she was not acting like the Lucy they knew. Noticing their hesitation, Lucy took a breath leaning off of the large windows. Everyone had concern in their eyes, wanting to help her some how. There was little they could do, and yet, they wanted to console her to return the Lucy they knew.

"I'm sorry Natsu.." she breathed to herself.

"I am saying goodbye...I am leaving Fairy Tail!" She announced raising her right hand, scarred over with black.

 **~I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its contents~ please comment and don't be afraid to say any of your thoughts :) thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy held up her right hand, scared over with black. Her Fairy Tail insignia was untraceable beneath such a horrible scar. Everyone looked at her hand, shocked. It was unreal. Lucy had always taken pride in wearing the insignia. Now, had she not only destroy the mark, she shred the Fairy Tail name entirely. Words could't pass the lips of her friends who stood before her. Natsu stood staring at Lucy's red eyes, gritting his teeth.

"You think you can just walk out on us like that!?" he spat.

Everyone began to argue behind him, trying to get her to change her mind. Lucy only flicked the hair out and away from her face. Her blood red eyes seemed to feed on their grief, their confusion. Lucy suppressed the urge to lash out, but knew their confusion couldn't be helped. It is only natural to question her actions. If she were in their position, she would do the same.

"Yes, once I was apart of such a great family, but things have changed and I have gone where I belong, beside Lord Zeref. " She told them.

Everyone took a step back and watched as a dark figure came from the shadows. Eyes like blood and Hair as dark as the depths of hell. Robes of black draped over him, and he wore an insulting smile. Lord of darkness and the very one who had caused many comrades to pass. He had come to retrieve his new comrade. Someone who rather fight beside, than below. Unlike everyone else, Lucy didn't see him as a god or someone greater than herself. He was her comrade, a great mage.

"He has made me realize so much, and I was able to awaken a great power!" she grin mischievously. "Beside him, we create a new future! All for his highness..."

Lucy acknowledged Zeref's arrival, but kept her eyes on the Fairy Tail wizards. He gave her a satisfying grin, allowing her to do as she pleased.

Natsu stepped up to Lucy, who was not fazed by his sudden approach. Searching in her red eyes, Natsu tried to find the Lucy he knew. The one that would never betray Fairy Tail, betray him. He was not the only one who felt this way. Everyone wanted to know why, how could she do such a thing. Just the other day she was excited to finally be able to start reuniting Fairy Tail. It hasn't even been a full day and she has completely changed. Every since she came here, and saw Zeref. Natsu shifted his eyes from Lucy to Zeref, who seemed completely calm. Natsu had let his flame die out, causing only the moon light to illuminate Zeref's pale face.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" he demanded an answer.

Everyone told him to get back, but it was too late. He went to Punch Zeref, square in the face but was blocked by Lucy. Her dainty hand griped his fist, something she never had done. While Natsu was caught off guard, Lucy delivered her own attack, sending him flying. Her right hand steamed from the light that had encased it.

"He was only looking out for you!" Eriza yelled. "You are not alone anymore! we are here to-"

"No." Natsu said, standing back up. "she is serious, there was nothing remorseful in her eyes."

Everyone looked at Lucy, shocked but sad. Lucy was never capable of blocking one of Natu's attacks. Yet she did it so easily, with out even trying. This was not Lucy. It couldn't be, they thought. She would never betray them, there had to be some reason why. Something that led her to join forces with Zeref, but no one could figure out that something.

"I wish to never have to meet you in battle, because I cannot ignore the years we have spent together..." she said, watching Zeref gesture for them to leave. Lucy turned and watched Zeref open a black portal. A cold aura came from the other side as it hovered above the floor. Zeref stepped in before Lucy into the void.

" It's such a bother that you have the map, now Fairy Tail will rejoin in no time..." she said, unconvincing.

"Don't fight this on your own! we are family!" Natsu cried out.

Lucy laughed, and looked at them once more before she left. Its wasn't a mischievous or evil smile, but a sincere and warm one. This was the last time she would be able to talk with them so calmly. There was no going back and she knew things will be different from here on out. Flore will experience things unimaginable. People will die and tears will be shed. Joining Zeref was Lucy's choice and she didn't regret anything. Not one word, not one thing did she wish she could take back. So looking at Natsu, she could only watch him call out to her. There was nothing more she could say to him but farewell. For this is the last time they would meet.

Rain drizzled on the large office window. Thunder shaking the air as the Lightning flashed in the distance.

*It is because we are family that I am not alone...Trust me as I trust you, and together we will take a stroll to the melody of fairies* Lucy took one last glance at her beloved friends and stepped into the darkness, never to see Natsu again.

"We will reunite Fairy Tail!" they swore. "Then we will get you back!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy stepped into the void, a cold rush of air sent shivers down her spine. Behind her, the portal closed, canceling the sounds of thunder with it. It was dark, very dark. soft candle light lit up what looked to be a library. Endless amounts of books sat stacked in bookshelves and tables. Many of the old books dated back over 400 years ago. All about the history of magic and magic theory. One in particular was a book on the origins of magic. Lucy flipped through the pages and was fascinated by it. It was said that no one chooses the magic they wield, but the magic chooses the user. Explaining why many wizards have been corrupted by their own magic before. They let it grow by hate and greed to the point that it had no "feelings" toward its user. Though, a wizard whose magic grows from compassion, trust and loyalty has strong abilities. Magic itself is emotion transferred into something great. Lucy hadn't realized how long she had her eyes glued on the book until a dark figure came from behind her.

"Your mother loved that one to.." Zeref said, smiling down at the pages. "Although it cannot be proven, it is a solid theory."

Lucy held her breath, trying to calm down. Each muscle was stiff, unable to move. She tried to pull herself together, but she couldn't help herself. Even Zeref noticed her stiffen. Warmly, he laughed and told her to follow him. Just like any other person, he invited her into his home. He showed her books, where and how to find them. There were few hallways leading out of the library, they were dark and there was no telling where they led.

In the center of the giant library, there was a pedestal. A gray stone that mimicked a tree.

"here, you can find and search any book. I've collected almost every book, it even has books the library in the capital doesn't." he told her. "All you have to do is say the book's title.."

Lucy swallowed hard and looked down at the stone pedestal. She wanted to see if it worked, but she was still cautious. This was not Earth, this was another realm entirely.

"Suta Kijo!" Zeref called out, his voice echoing through the bookshelves. Soon after, a book flew onto the pedestal. It was small and old, its cover a brown leather with a black insignia on it. The insignia matched closely to the one Zeref had just given her. It was a fascinating book, it has completely passed the tests of time and will continue for years to come. Zeref stepped away from the book, allowing Lucy to open it for herself. Dust fell from its cover. Obviously not touched in years. Lucy cradled the book in her arms, turning the page. It was like a journal, and inside wrote 'Layla'.

"Layla was magnificent wizard, able to control the stars and celestial beings. Truly a rare magic." he said, glancing over Lucy's shoulder. "But your mother was sick,dying of an incurable illness. We were close then, over four hundred years ago as students at the wizard academy. We were fascinated in the magics true form, we wanted to know more. Yet, one day she was rushed to the infirmary, nearly on her death bed. Quickly, I created a spell that would save her life."

Lucy looked up from the book and into Zeref's eyes. They had become a warm red, like the setting sun. He truly cared for Layla, Lucy could tell. Now one with a dark heart could fake such sincerity.

"You saved my mother..."Lucy said, waiting for him to tell her more.

"Yes...but I committed one of the biggest taboos to do so. " he explained. "I cheated death, I cheated his highness Yama...In saving Layla, I caused us to be cursed...but because Layla was only a victim, she became the Suta Kijo, the star demon...I became the embodiment of death, the very thing I tried to prevent."

Lucy looked back at the book and turned the pages. It was written in her mothers hand writing. Layla had written about her powers as the Suta Kijo, the first in its kind. Hoshi no merodī, Melody of stars, is what she called the magic form. She lived out many over her years learning, growing beside her spirits and Zeref. She would write and record new magics, doing things she loved for hundreds of years. Lucy skimmed through the journal and noticed it had stopped short. Not another word was written in the entire book.

"Layla had fell in love with a man who worked in a guild back on earth, your father, while out researching. We had noticed for quite sometime now she was still ill, that my spell and Yama's curse only prolonged her death. If she had been in full health she would have been immortal. I was sad to know that my one friend was leaving me, but I knew that she needed to spend her last year doing what she wanted...that is when she bore you, the new Suta Kijo..."

"Me!? a Suta Kijo?" she said, almost laughing. "But you said my powers were-"

"undeveloped. Sealed." he cut her off. "When your mother had died, she wanted you to live a normal life, so she had limited your magic greatly..."

Lucy focused on her magic running through her like a rushing river. It was a feeling she hadn't felt before. Normally she hardly felt the power within her, but now she felt energized. Until now she thought nothing of if, not truly feeling her magic.

"That must explain why I was always running out of magic so quickly..." she breathed.

"But because your are the Suta Kijo, you can summon all of your spirits at once...You are also the one who can use Eclipse.." he told her.

Lucy had forgotten about eclipse. It was said that she was the one who originally opened it in the first place, losing her right arm. It wasn't enough for her to truly believe it, but it wasn't impossible. Back in her father's office, Lucy had been able to push back Natsu. Despite his training, and his growth in strength, he was blown back like dust.

"So, because I am the Suta Kijo, I am cursed?" she said, closing her mother's journal.

"The curse travels through the bloodline. Until it is broken every future generation shall have it…..The curse also allows Lord Yama to take control of our magic, essentially taking over us… That is why I cannot control my powers." He explained to her.

"This… Yama person, you called him his highness before.. I am guessing he is also the one who placed this curse on us…..but who is he?"

Zeref stood still for a moment, letting the air grow cold with silence. Lucy looked away, knowing he has been through a lot. It must be hard for him to talk about it, but now she was involved. She wanted to know more on why she was summoned here. She wanted to know if she could break this curse, for the both of them.

"Yama is the god of life and death…..He is the one I have been answering to for these 400 years…...Someone we must obey, even if it costs our lives…." He shot her a cold look, one that seemed as if he was possessed. Lucy looked into Zeref's eyes and tried to find the real Zeref in there. The one she had just been talking to, but all she could find was a menacing stare. This is Lord Yama.

Nodding Lucy turned the other way. "Someone we must obey, huh?" She sighed. "I guess I have little room to argue…..but from now on, I want to see the real Zeref. The one my mother knew, 400 years ago…"

Zeref shielded his eyes and turned towards the nearest hallway.

"As you wish, Lady Suta Kijo…."

"Lucy…. just call me Lucy…."

* * *

Natsu sat on the cold desk, rubbing the flower between his fingers. Eriza had just yelled at him for lashing out, damaging some parts of the office. Now they had to find some way to get Lucy back, but how could they locate another realm? They were at a stand still.

"Carla?" Wendy said, looking at her friend in concern. Carla was leaning on a pillar, nervously.

"I had begun to wonder….My vision back at the Grand Magic games, Lucy had been singing while crying…..but that never came true….What if, it was to warn me about now?" she told everyone.

"It has been over a year since then…. you think your vision would warn you over something so far in advance?" Eriza asked her.

Carla shrugged. "I haven't been able to truly understand how my vision's work….but it is something we cannot ignore." Carla crossed her arms and looked at Wendy. "If this vision comes true, I fear for the worst…."

Everyone could only imagine what would come to pass now that Lucy joined Zeref. He was the master of darkness, the strongest wizard. If Lucy has gotten strong enough to take down Natsu, then she could be a great enemy. Although they hated to admit it, Lucy could be a threat. They had only gotten a glimpse of her powers. There is no telling what her limits are.

Everyone broke from their silence when they saw Natsu hop off the desk, leaving the flower.

"Natsu?" Happy said, following him.

"I want to be alone…" He said, closing the door behind him. Happy stood their, staring at the doorway concerned for his best friend.

"He is taking this really hard…" Gray sighed.

"I'm sure he really wants to get Lucy back… We all do. But we do not know how to locate her, she left in an entirely different realm." Eriza added.

"Natsu has been fighting all of theses years to protect everyone…" Happy said with a tear in his eye. "After future Lucy's death, he wanted to stop that future from happening. When he heard about the vision, he must have been hit pretty hard…."

"Meaning…. If Lucy has joined Zeref, Carla's vision could come true….." Wendy said.

"And we would have to fight Lucy….." Happy added.

No one could say how the future has been changed. Eclipse has been permanently destroyed so no one can access it. Yet, with changing the future, a new one is formed. Carla had this vision because the future was changing then. They were starting to create the current future, unknowingly. Though no one can say if that Vision is to come true, they can't ignore it. Lucy is their new enemy, if they like it or not. Now the only thing they can do is find her and all members of Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Natsu…."

Natsu recognized the voice of Gray, but didn't turn to face him. He had gone outside to Layla's grave. Gray joined him, looking down at the small lone flower. Wind blew between them, with a bite. Gray of course wasn't fazed by the cool air.

"This is unlike you…" Gray tried to lighten to mood. "By now i figured you would be off trying to find her without us….."

Natsu only glanced his way, but remained silent. The entire time he kept his head down, sulking.

"SNAP OUT OF IT FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled punching him.

Natsu fell to the ground, clearly not prepared to be hit.

"THE HELL?! YOU STRIPPER!" he spat back.

Gray crossed his arms across his bare chest, staring at the fallen Natsu.

"Don't you notice anything!" he said. "Before Lucy left, she wasn't all that worried that we were able to unite Fairy Tail, in fact she seemed as if she wanted it…."

Natsu rubbed his face, standing back on his two feet.

"So?"

"...SO!? I believe that Lucy is still on our side!" he told him irritably. "I don't know what caused her to join Zeref, and I'm sure she has her reasons….but Lucy isn't the person to ditch us like that…."

Natsu looked at Gray who had calmed down. He could tell that he was just as bothered by Lucy's betrayal. Natsu kicked himself for being so selfish, but couldn't admit he was in the wrong.

"I didn't know what it was like, seeing Lucy murdered during Eclipse….I'm sure it is something I can never understand…...but we can't stop another future by running in circles….We will revive Fairy Tail, then we will go get Lucy…" Gray said walking back into the mansion.

Natsu watched him, silently thanking him. Gray was right, first step was to revive Fairy Tail and together they will stop Zeref.

 _I will save you.. Luce..just you wait….._


	5. Chapter 5

Returning to Magnolia, the six friends had already begun planning their next move. While on the train, Eriza had already figured out who they were going to search for next. Everyone was so far, most of them had to be contacted by letter. Lucy had already begun the process of sending letters before she left, but her work was left incomplete. When entering the guild, it was odd to not see it full of smiling faces. It had only been a year but it seems as if it was much longer. Everyone brushed off the nostalgia and begun to work. Eriza was in the middle of finding Lisanna on Lucy's map when the guild doors swung wide open. All familiar faces wearing a smile. Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Romeo, Macao. Everyone greeted each other warmly, speechless. Few held pink envelopes, ones Lucy had sent, the others had not received one. There were even members that were still unmarked on the map. Natsu glanced at his friends, surprised. The way they barged in and started to laugh, it was like they hadn't spent a year apart.

"How-How did you know that we were being united!?" Wendy asked them.

Cana grinned and pushed warren forward.

"warren here got a letter before anyone else, so he figured he help out" she said, giving him a pat.

"Well when I got the letter, I felt as if I could go home again and I was sure that everyone else felt the same. So I had to make sure we all go home together. I guess all this time we were just waiting for that one person to make the first move…." He smiled, followed by everyone else.

"So where is Lucy? I haven't seen her." Lisanna asked them, raising her letter with Lucy's handwriting was on it.

Eriza just lowered her head, hating to have to tell them on their first day back. Word by word, Eriza explained that on the day of her mother's death anniversary, she left Fairy Tail to join Zeref. No words could sway her and she was even capable of pushing Natsu back. Not one person wasn't surprised. Even after all the work she put in to revive fairy tail, she chose to leave.

"Someone must be making her do this, Zeref could be holding against her will….." Cana suggested.

Wendy shook her head. "Lucy was acting on her own will, her eyes showed no signs of remorse when she hit Natsu…."

"Speaking of Natsu….. he has been quite, it's unlike him…" Romeo said, glancing back at the sulking Natsu. He was at one of the dust tables staring off into space.

"He was the one who was hit the hardest by her betrayal…" Wendy told him.

"Or is it because he was beaten up by Lucy?" Gray pestered.

Natsu snapped and punched Gray.

"Shaadup you ice princess. As if she could beat me, I was just unprepared"

Gray sprung up and readied his fist.

"Then stop sulking you Idiot!...Don't forget our talk before..." he hissed.

Natsu nodded with a slight huff. He wasn't the only one hurting from this. It was something he already knew, but that was not why he was acting unusual.

"Ya remember what Lucy was singin'? " he said, letting them recall the words. "I can't get it out of my head…..who was she singin to?"

" _I think of excuses, and although I don't want to bid goodbye, I think about the end…"_ Eriza thought aloud. "Was it a hint?"

It didn't take rocket science to figure out the meaning behind the words. Maybe Lucy was still on their side, never wanting to betray them. Even though she did so by her own will, it was hard. Everyone had hope that Lucy would come back to them, in time. Yet, they were also concerned about the end. A new battle awaited them, and they were prepared for it, but they feared now more than ever that Charles' vision was true.

* * *

A long mahogany table stretched over the majority of the dining room. Candle lights sat on the polished table and a large chandelier hung just above. Lucy looked around the room and saw that it was hardly decorated. Most of the walls heading towards the dinning room were just as bare. It was a lifeless castle. It was a nostalgic feel, like when she was little. She was normally alone to just wander the castle and study. Only now thing were just a little more hostile.

At the table, Zeref and a few others had already been seated. They looked to be other mages from his books. Strangely dressed as always, they were. Lucy was hoping that she would be able to talk with him alone. She was already been there for multiple days and all she did was sit around. She wanted to train, become the Suta Kijo.

Finding her way to her seat, the mages gave her a curious look.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked before sitting down.

"No." Zeref smiled. "We were just discussing our first move"

Lucy nodded and took her seat. Instantly, she was served her meal. It was a high quality dinner, something she hasn't eaten in years. A large steak platter served with wine. Lucy didn't care much for alcohol but the steak was just to her liking. She tried to hide her excitement once she bit into it, but she could see one of the mages giggle. It was a younger looking one, cute but had mysterious side to her.

"So, um, this new plan…." Lucy wiped her mouth, embarrassed that she was caught.

"Do not worry, i will have Olius here lead this mission with his companions….You mustn't worry with this one….." Zeref told her.

Lucy glared his way, unsatisfied.

"I am part of this operation just as you are, let me show you my worth as part of it." She said sternly. The mages were shocked that someone raised their voice as Zeref. No normal person would even dare to do it, unless they had a death wish.

"Very well," he sighed. "Olius, care to explain your plans thus far?"

Olius hesitantly looked at Lucy, wondering if telling her would make any difference. Yet, it was his master's orders and so he did as he was told. It was a simple plan and flawed. There was a chance it wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. Lucy, though, was quite excited about this mission. She could finally show Zeref that she wasn't just some porcelain doll, she could fight to.

Her only concern was Fairy Tail. A guild who always is at there to stop Zeref.

Lucy grinned to herself as she left the dining hall. There was one way to stop them, and that was Tenrou Island.

 **Sorry it took so long, have been without internet for sometime now. I hope to add the next chapter soon. Please comment your opinion :) would love to hear feed back. (PS: do not own any elements of "Fairy Tail")**


	6. Chapter 6

It was tough, getting things back in order. Fairy Tail had already begun repairs on the guild. Despite everyone wanting to find Lucy and stop this upcoming war, they had to continue her work. Things went fast, due to the towns excitement of their return, even the townsmen pitched in. Few guild members had to leave to tie up loose ends, some where sent to look for Makarov. Even though warren had sent out a message to him, there was no reply. If the guild was to be registered again, they needed a master. As a wizard saint, he was supposed to enter the council, but he was MIA since Fairy Tail's dissolving. Things were finally on their way to returning to normal. Yet, without Lucy, it felt almost empty. Even having Makarov gone felt odd. Without everyone, Fairy Tail couldn't become what it once was.

Eriza and Gray were already studying the map to locate any place that Makarov would go to. No other guild has seen him and his home was abandoned. They were at a dead end, with no leads. They couldn't even imagine where to begin to look for Lucy. She was in another realm, they could only get to her when she makes the first move. It was early, and Levy walked in as one of the first to enter the guild. She held a cup of coffee in her hand and joined Eriza and Gray. the Map had markers on it, showing all of the possible places.

"Why can't we find him…" Eriza breathed. "There isnt a single location on this map that we have not checked…"

"What about places off the map?" Levy yawned.

"You mean Tenrou Island?" Gray questioned. "There isn't anything on the island for him there.."

"Well its not really farfetched, I mean, he obviously ended Fairy Tail for a reason. Maybe that reason has something to do with Tenrou." she told him. "This is the only place we have not checked, what can we lose?"

They nodded, agreeing to go to Tenrou. Since the first search party is still returning to Magnolia, Eriza volunteered to go with the rest of Team Natsu. Eriza instructed Levy to be in charge while they are gone. The guilds reconstructing was their second most concern. Levy also had Ideas for defending the guild. It is still only in a demo, she created lacrama that would surround the guild with a forcefield like armor. If she were in charge, the production of the Lacrama would speed up and hopefully be installed during the construction.

It was just noon when team Natsu had begun their venture out to Tenrou Island. The day was hot and of course, Natsu had become sea sick. Unfortunately, even Wendy was affected by transportation. In the condition Wendy was in, she couldn't use Troia on herself. With the Island in sight, they could feel an uneasy aura from it. Unlike its usual warm welcoming. Eriza looked out at the Island, worried that something was amiss. Looks back as everyone else, she could see that everyone felt the same.

Upon entering Island, they saw an old man with his jaw dropped in shock. Natsu jumped off the boat and ran up to him to greet him, but was only sent flying in the direction he came in.

"You fools!?" he yelled. "what are you doing here?"

"We have been trying to find you…..the guild is being reunited and it needs its Guild Master….." Eriza said, hoping for him to be happy. Instead he was the opposite.

"I ended Fairy Tail for a reason…...A new war is upon us, one that we cannot simple fight our way out of by sheer luck." He said, trying to hold back his frustration.

"I also notice that Lucy has already left…" he said, changing the subject.

"You knew?" Eriza asked him, confused. "how?"

"I didn't know at first, only when I learned who Lucy's mother I had figured it out. Lucy shares the same curse as Zeref, passed down from her mother. Layla was granted the title of Suta Kijo. Thus making Lucy also the Suta Kijo…" He explained. " Mavis and I have been sealing her powers since her awakening…"

"And when she breaks the seal, which she will, there is nothing that can stop her." Mavis said approaching from behind Makarov. "Zeref and Lucy are both on the same level, if you try to confront any of them in their awakened form, you will be digging your own grave."

Everyone felt a great weight on their hearts, knowing that even Mavis recognizes Lucy as a threat. Before any of them could continue their talk, a quake from the Islands center grabbed their attention. Immediately, Natsu knew what it was and sped towards it. Makarov tried to stop him but he was already too far ahead to hear him.

Dodging the trees and other plant life, Natsu made his way to the source of the quake. Following a familiar scent, he brought himself to find a dark figure.

"Luce…." he gasped.

Lucy snapped her head back and saw Natsu. Behind him, the others had caught up and were just as surprised as Natsu. She wasn't dressed as the usually girly Lucy. Instead she wore a black hooded outfit with an insignia on its belt. on her back, a sword sat sheathed, wrapped in a black velvet.

"I told you I never wanted to cross paths…..You haven't changed one bit…" she grinned before sending an orb of light their way. The attack lifted dirt, making it hard to see. Lucy took that opportunity to flee. It didn't take long for her to be caught by everyone, which she didn't seem surprised. As much as she wanted them to just leave, she knew they were going to do just the opposite.

"If you would of just stayed put we wouldn't have to fight…" she sighed, pulling out a sword from its sheath. It was a whip sword, covered in celestial energy.

"You don't have to do this!" Charles said. "We can work this out together, like all the times before!"

Lucy laughed. "This is something only Zeref and I can do….You are only being a burden…" Without giving enough time to talk further, Lucy swung her sword. they tried to dodge it but it seemed to stretch and follow them. It stretched like an endless chain, obviously a sword of magic.

Lucy was serious and they couldn't afford not to be. Gray launched an Ice cannon her way but she only pushed it away with her blade. every attack they threw at her had a counter, and not even Eriza could push her back. They didn't truly want to fight her, to them, she was still family. It was nearly impossible for them to get serious.

"Damn it!" Eriza spat. "I can't get passed her sword…"

"Then if she doesn't have her sword, we win right" Natsu grinned.

"Enryūō no Hōken!' He screamed, running towards Lucy with immense speed. She readied her sword but was caught off guard mid swing. As she launched it at Natsu he grabbed it with his free hand, intentionally colliding with her blade. Releasing his magic through the blade he sent Lucy flying, along with most of the surrounding trees and dirt.

"Don't you think that was a little over kill?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"See.. she ain't too tough …." he smiled.

"So basically it was pay back for beating you up earlier..." Wendy sighed to herself, now knowing that he was bothered by it after all.

"Natsu!" Happy alerted him.

Natsu glanced back in Lucy's direction and saw her rise from the debris. In her hand, the sword was shattered but she was still fully intact. Pissed, Lucy destroyed the rest of the sword. looking at her own two hands , she couldn't help but feel an uncontrollable anger. Looking at them, they could see that her eyes had turned a blood red, just like Zerefs. Lucy used her Gemini start dress and many copies of herself surrounded them. They all attacked simultaneously knocking the wind out of them. As she watched them fail, Lucy snickered.

"You think you can beat me?! I am not the weak, pathetic little princess you knew before!" she yelled at them.

"Your wrong!" Eriza dodging an attack. " The Lucy we knew was strong. She was brave and kind! Lucy of Fairy Tail cherished her friends more than anything and they cherish her! That is why we will continue to fight, BECAUSE WE ARE FAMILY!"

"you think words will sway me?!" she said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Don't you see we are reaching our hand out to you!?" Natsu yelled. "You aren't alone anymore, Fairy Tail has returned but it isn't Fairy Tail without you!"

Lucy smiled.

"You think that is why I left? because I was lonely?" she snickered. "The day Zeref came up to me, he told me that I had the power to change the future and in order to make that happen I cannot allow you to interfere any longer!"

Lucy shot them down with another bolt of light and opened a portal just behind them. It was if it were a black hole, sucking in everything. They tried to resist its pull, but they could only resist for so long. Lucy looked at Natsu who was struggling to walk towards her.

"Lucee!" he yelled, getting pulled in.

Turning away, Lucy held back tears as she heard the portal close.

In an instant, Lucy stiffened at the sound of foot steps behind her. It was Makarov. He was too late in saving them, as he was breathing hard from running. looking behind her, Lucy saw that he was in offensive position.

"What did you do to them?!" he spat.

"Don't worry they aren't dead... " she gave him a gentle grin. "I can't have them ruining my plans, I can't allow them to win, not this time…"

Makarov rested his shoulders when he saw Mavis to his left. Even Lucy glanced over and saw her.

"You _can_ see me…." she confirmed.

Lucy looked down and took off her glove where her Insignia once was. It was still scared over in black. Touching it with her left hand, Lucy made the scar vanish and on her hand, a bright pink Insignia.

"I couldn't bring myself to destroy it.." Lucy laughed at herself. "Fairy Tail is my home, the only one I have left. That is also why I ask you, please leave and do not come searching for me."

"Seeing as you are the Suta Kijo, I can hardly understand your position.." Mavis said. "But Zeref is only using you! If you allow him to use your body then you'll-"

"Don't you think i know this?!" she cut her off. " I am well aware of my situation, but I refuse to abandon my mission. I will not abandon Zeref, not now, I have other people who need me now and we will change the future together!"

Lucy jumped from surprise when she saw another portal open between them. It was cold and dark, and from within it came Zeref. He gave her a warm smile that quickly went cold at the sight of Makarov. He sat ready for anything to come his way. Escaping Zeref was near impossible, the only thing he could do was wait.

"Good work in getting rid of the annoying Fairies...but It looks like you missed one, how unfortunate." He said, conjuring a death predation aimed at Makarov.

Lucy's heart nearly stopped but she couldn't blow her cover now. Time itself seemed to slow down as she watched him launch a death predation. Everything went black. Trees, birds, everything withered and died. Even the dirt turned to ash. Lucy watched in horror as the blackness engulfed everything and everyone. It was the one thing she wanted to prevent, yet it happened anyway.

 _The way of the curse is quite ironic, you wish for death, you receive life...you wish for life, you receive death..._

 **[I hope you enjoyed the story thus far... please comment, I feel as if this chapter was sloppy? Feed back is always appreciated. :) ]**

 ***I do not own any element of Fairy Tail***


	7. Chapter 7

"Where the hell!?" Natsu roared in the endless space.

Natus' loud voice echoed in the star filled space. Erza ignored his wailing and started to get her bearings. It was obvious they were not in earthland anymore. The endless space had a light aura, resembling celestial magic.

"Shut up, Flame brain!" Gray said, folding his arms across his bare chest.

"Come an make me!" Natsu taunted, screaming louder. The two mages butted heads, wanting to punch each other.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked, glaring back at them.

Just as quick as they began to fight, the two wrapped their arm around each others shoulders.

"No, sir!" they said, holding their fake smiles.

"Erza..." Wendy said, moving around the two hostile mages. She noticed that Erza was focused, as if she were searching for something.

"Its small but I feel a small magic aura..." Erza breathed, focusing on its direction.

Before she could locate its origin, the ground had begun to rumble. The two fighting mages quickly turned their attention to the ground. Happy and Charle used their aera magic so they would not topple over from the immense vibrations. From the rumbling ground, two white shadow-like figures rose from magic circles. One looked to be the silhouette of Loke and the other looked to be Capricorn. Before they could act, the white shadows bolted towards them. Their powers were the same to their respective spirit.

Natsu ran and punched Capricorn in the face, yet it went through his face. With out hesitation, the white shadow sent him flying. Erza requipped two swords, quickly aiming them at the shadowed Loke. Even though he was quick on his feet, the swords still could not penetrate him. Gray took the opportunity of locking Loke's shadow in ice. Erza backed off so the ice wouldn't get her too, and watched the white shadow. The ice glowed brighter and brighter, finally shattering releasing Loke.

"Damn it!" Gray cursed, watching his comrades trying to hold off the two shadow spirits. "These fake key dudes are as strong as the real ones!" Gray quickly dodged an incoming attack from Capricorn, who had just launched Natsu again.

"Gray!" Wendy gasped. "You're a genius!"

"What?" He said, unsure what he said was of any value.

"They are fake!" she explained, running towards the magic circles from which the shadows emerged. "They have no magic aura! they are Illusions!"

The two white shadows stopped attacking everyone else and bolted towards Wendy. She was nearly at the magic circles when she was forced to dodge one of Loke's bolts of light. They put themselves between the mages and the circles. Natsu grinned, knowing that they were on the offensive now.

"Fire dragons roar!"

Loke countered it with a bolt of light, protecting the circles. Two more rose from the ground, making the ground rumble again. This time, Taurus and Cancer. It was evenly matched. The two sides quickly started to throw attacks at each other.

Erza requipped into her Heavens wheel armor, launching all of her summoned swords at the spirits. They only took the attacks, knowing that they wouldn't be affected. It was only until Erza's smirk when they seemed to notice where she had aimed. All four circles were sliced by her blades making them disapear. The spirits bowed their heads, returning to oblivion.

Everyone went to relax, but where cut off by another rumble.

"Do these guys not give up!?" Gray hissed, watching the ground below him.

Cracks began to form, creating holes to a pitch black void.

"Run!" Erza ordered, running away from the direction of the cracks.

Everyone followed her lead, wondering if they would be able to out run the earthquake. It seemed like forever a run, like the place was an endless loop. Erza stretched out her arm to stop everyone when they hit the end of the floor. The floor behind them was quickly desinergrating, and was only a few yards away.

"Jump." Erza said, looking down at the darkness. A small light shone from its bottom, like an exit.

"Are you insane!" Natsu yelled, looking back at the approaching cracks.

"DO IT!" she spat, taking the first leap.

Everyone hesitantly followed her, heading towards the light. Fresh, familiar air filled with the stench of alcohol slipped from the light. As they entered it, they were engulfed in it, bracing for impact.

"Master!"

The entire guild erupted, running to their injured guild master. Mavis supported him up, unscathed. Mirajane already started to tend to his wounds, letting him sit at a near by table.

"What happened? where's Erza, Natsu, gray and wendy?" they asked, wanting to know who did this to their master.

Makarov only waved a hand, to tell them to be calm. His face showed that he was calm, yet his eyes were full of worry. A large crash shook the guild from just outside. Team Natsu came inside, rubbing their heads and brushing off dirt from their clothes. Erza's hunch was right, the light was the exit. Lucy somehow made it so they would be forced back to the guild and away from the island. Everyon was glad to see that their friends were okay, but were still concerned for their guild master.

Team Natsu noticed Makarov and they too rushed over.

"Did Lucy do this to?" Eriza asked Mavis, concerned for their master. Mavis shook her head.

"Zeref came in to clean up what Lucy couldn't, Us." she told them. "Zeref planned to take Tenrou Island as a disadvantage for Fairy Tail, meaning killing the tree."

"So Lucy made it so they couldn't interfere….." Levy added, disappointed.

"I don't think so. I think Lucy wanted to make sure that they didn't get killed. Sending them off was the quickest way….Lucy even still has her insignia behind Zeref's back. I believe that the only reason why the curse can't touch her is because of the insignia, but once it's gone, she will become like Zeref. Consumed filled of hatred and malice. "

"And it wont be long until the curse has weaved its way into her heart. " Makarov pointed out. "The black insignia on her arm will grow to eat away her fairy tail one...its only a matter of time until she losses to the curse..."

Natsu clenched his fists, and rushed to the front of the crowd.

"I believe in her!" he told him. "Lucy is Lucy...she is a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Natsu..." Wendy said softly, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"You don't understand..." Mavis said seriously. "Lucy is the Suta Kijo. She is the princess of the stars, the star demon. Her fate has been entertwined with Zeref's since she was born... the story of the cursed boy and girl..."

Mavis explained the legend of Zeref and how he fell in love with Layla, the first celestial wizard. A magic that the suta Kijo have invented, the power to summon magic from the stars. Spirits created as firends to Layla, for they could not die. She made them a home and made a contract with the strongest of all the spirits. Although its not proven to be right, Layla extracted an item called a soulshard from her body. An item which grants a human magic. Its where abouts are unknown. When she knew her health was failing once more, her final wish was for him to look after her friends and eventually, her daughter. By the time she passed away, Zeref tried to find ways to end his life. Each and everyday he yearned to see Layla.

"Legend behind the song of yearning...When I'm alone in this cold night, I think about no one else but you. It's still too painful for my heart to bid goodbye, so I suppress my longings for you and go to sleep. Through the same repeating days, I was healed by your smile countless times. Because I want to see you, I think of excuses, and although I don't want to bid goodbye, I think about the end...Let's make a promise, that on our path from this point on, we would always be smiling. Your voice... Your arms... The days when we cannot meet.." Mavis told them.

"So Zeref wanted Lucy because of her mother?" Erza wondered.

"I'm not to sure..." Mavis said, unable to come up with an answer herself. "Zeref isn't the sentimental type, not since he gave up. His primary goal has always been to die, despite the will of the curse."

"So what you're saying, Lucy joined him to kill him?" Levy questioned her.

Mavis shrugged.

"The suta kijo may have the powers to do it...maybe there was an incentive for Lucy..."

Everyone contemplated the possibilities. Lucy valued life, she wasn't one to carelessly end one. Lucy cared for Fairy Tail more than anything, to side against them is unlike her. Maybe, it was because of her love for the guild she left? Nothing was sure, but they did know that something big was coming. Lucy believed in their strengths, if she thought that they would not survive, it was best to prepare for the worst. Fairy Tail will never cowar, never let go down without a fight. If their fate is to die, then they will chose to embrace death fighting beside their comrades. There was no need to discuss it, everyone already felt the same. Family sticks together, no matter what.

Lucy held her breath, looking at the ash beneath her feet. Her hands shook as the thought of her masters death crossed her mind. A sigh of releaf escaped her lips, seeing that their was no body.

 _They escaped...thank goodness._

Lucy straightened her shoulders and turned her attention to Zeref. He had already returned to his original self, calm and content. He kept his eyes away from the ash covered ground. Lucy figured that it bothered him to see that he almost killed someone.

"Now, this is where your powers were needed..." Zeref said, gesturing to the large tree behind them. "You are to extract the magic from the tree and replace it with this."

Zeref held out his hand, holding a soulshard. It was a dark violet, resembling Zerefs magic.

"Where did you-!?" Lucy gasped.

Zeref waved his other hand. "It isn't mine... its only a replica made from lacrama, it will work just as well."

Lucy nodded and started to walk towards the tree. Placing her hand on it, she took a deep breath. small pulses were sent throughout the tree, drawing its magic energy to Lucy's hand. Once she let the tree go, a sphere came from the tree. Its soulshard, better known as the Tenrou jade. Lucy remember learning about it. It was supposed to be destroyed, but it was actually hidden within the tree.

Lucy let it hover in her hand, unable to touch it and took the other soulshard in her other. She placed the knew one into the tree and let Zeref handle the Tenrou jade. A cold aura washed over the island, as its barrier was replaced with one of Zeref's making. Now not even fairy tail could find the island. With the knew magic controlling the Island, she could feel her magic fluctuated from both insignia's. They were fighting each other.

"This is going to be your new training ground...your magic powers will be stronger and you cannot be harmed here. " Zeref told her.

"I understand taking the Island...but for my training grounds?" Lucy questioned him.

"My castle is in a magic restricting realm, so my library is an unfit training ground. Here, you can train will out strain on your magic." He explained.

Lucy nodded and put her hand on her hip.

"So when do we start?"


End file.
